Del Futuro
by Marion1
Summary: Que pasaria si Yoh y Anna descubren que tienen 2 hijos viviendo con ellos?, y lo peor cuando ya pierden las esperanzas porque Hao está desidido a llevarse a Anna?, Todo eso y más aquí - - Cap 3 Arriba :D
1. Default Chapter

En Fumbarihoka, Japon, era de noche. Llovia con mucha fuerza, y por si fuera poco los rayos desvordaban por las montañas.  
  
Una sombra se acercba a una casa con aires de 'Doyo' Parecia una persona, pero quien tendria el valor para estar en la calle a esa hora y de paso con el mal tiempo que se gastaba!...  
  
Su respiración era agitada. Como si ocurriera algo, pero... Que cosa? La sombra se acercaba cada ves mas y mas, asta que se detubo al frente de la puerta del 'Doyo' y la abrio con un salvajismo impresionante.  
  
n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n  
  
Yoh Asakura estaba sentado en su casa junto a su amigo Ren Tao, estaban viendo la televisión mientras su amiga Tamao se ocupaba de hacer unos Panqueques con miel para los invitados de esa noche.   
  
Yoh: jijiji... Creo que no vendran ^^U- Dijo relajado pero en su cara se veia un poco de tristesa.  
  
Ren: Ya vendran. - Contesto.   
  
Yoh: Con este tiempo no lo creo - coloco una cara seria de preocupación.- Quizás no pudieron llegar jijiji - culmino su frase volviendo a su semblante normal.  
  
Ren: Por cierto; y Anna?... - Pregunto el peli-morado (xD)  
  
Yoh: aah! ella est... - Fué interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta  
  
La puerta se abrio subitamente y una persona con una capa marron oscuro que por cierto, estapa completamente tapado asta la cara, y solo dejaba a ver sus ojos. Pero en un gripo desesperado indico que necesitaba ayuda.   
  
Y fue un grito que congelo asta los huesos a todos los de la casa, cuando las capas caen al suelo y deja ver a una chica.  
  
Chica: Ayudenme por favor!!! se los ruego necesito su ayuda!! - Dijo llorando en un tono asustado - Yo... eh... - trato de tranquilisarse, trago un poco de saliva; se escurrio las lagrimas y trato de hablar mas calmada. - Yo... Yo me llamo Hanna y les ruego que me ayuden por favor...- Culmino, y con un leve movimiento estaba haciendo una gran reverencia hacia ellos con cautela.  
  
Ren: Quien eres tu!? de donde llegaste?...- Continuo sacando su Naginata (Naginata es como se llaman las lanzas chinas)   
  
Yoh estaba prestandole atención, a ver en que podia cooperar, sin embargo sentia algo familiar con ella aunque no sabia que.  
  
Hanna: Lo... Lo siento, Miren yo soy Hanna y ya deverian conocerme!! no han visto a mi madre?, eh venido corriendo desde mi casa porque mi padre ha ido a defendernos y mi mamá y yo nos fuimos, pero cayo un rayo y nos separo subitamente!! por favor tienen que ayudarme!! - COntinuo Hanna muy asustada y triste - Yo... Yo se que mi padre murió... por eso... porr...- Revento en llanto callendo al suelo de bruses. Ren bajo el arma sintiendo por lo menos un poco de compación.  
  
Yoh se acerco a ella con tristeza y le dijo su frase "todo estara bien..." la tomo de las manos y se arrodillo junto a ella.  
  
Hanna: tu... - gimió en un tono muy bajo y siguio llorando - Eres muy amable... Gracias. Puedes ayudarme?- sigió pero esta ves se puso de pie junto a Yoh.  
  
Anna: Que demonios esta pasando aquí!? quien eres tu chiquilla?... - Dijo Anna friamente  
  
Yoh: Anna... Vamos a ayudarla, se llama Hanna, esta buscando su Madre jijijijiji. Dijo yoh  
  
Anna enojada acepto la invitación de Yoh y todos se sentaron a escuchar lo que tenia que decir Hanna.  
  
Hanna: Pues, ya veo que ustedes no conocen a mis padres verdad?, bueno yo vivo aquí en Fumbarihoka, y tengo 14 años, y habia una tormenta de truenos, y algo nos ataco, y mi Padre salio a ver que sucedia, luego escuchamos que esta luchando, yo estaba muy asustada y mi madre tambien, junto a mi hermana Keiko, entonces entraron a la casa unas personas que nos querian hacer daño, y empezo a llover con truenos. Mamá, Keiko y yo, salimos de la casa corriendo y sin esperarlo Keiko como solo tiene 4 años, callo al suelo y yo queria protegerla y la recogi y sin darme cuenta un rayo cayo encima de mi. - Termino su relato Hanna  
  
Yoh: Y como? si nosotros aquí estabamos tan tranquilos??- dijo yoh inquietante{  
  
Hanna: no sintieron la pelea??  
  
Anna: Para nada... Solo tus gritos aturdiendo mis oidos -   
  
Hanna: No puede ser!! Porque cuando me cayo el rayo, apareci aquí y ya no estaba ni Keiko ni mi Mama!!  
  
Yoh: Bueno te ayudaremos a buscar a tus padres n_n jijijiji me llamo Yoh Asakura y tengo 16 años, ella es Anna y tiene 15 n_n y el es Ren Tao y tiene 16, la que está alla, es Tamao y tiene 15 tambien jijijiji- Dijo precentandolos.  
  
Hanna: A... Asakura?? Wow! eres familia mia o hay mas de una familia Asakura aquí en Fumbarihoka? - Pregunto Hanna  
  
Pero cuando parecia todo en calma, la tormenta ceso, y aparecio el bello y afamado... HAO! y con su clasica cara burlona aparecio en la casa.  
  
Hao: Jajajaja, lo que sucede esta clarisimo, Conque familia no? Jajajaja xD Si Querida Hanna, Somos familia y muy cercana!!  
  
Yoh: Que demonios haces aquí Hao? - Pregunto yoh desganado  
  
Hao: Nada n_n vine a conocer a Hannita por cierto, Estas buscando esto?... - Abrio su capa y dejo ver el rostro de una niña pequeña.  
  
Hanna: Keikooo!!! - Corrio al el encuentro de Keiko y se la arrebato a Hao abrazandola.  
  
Keiko: Hanna - Keiko lloraba al igual que hanna cuando llego.- Estoy muy asustada Hanna!!  
  
Hanna: tranquila todo estara bien, Estas personas nos van ayudar!!- COncluyo Hanna hablandole a Keiko   
  
Hao se acerco sigilosamente donde estaba Anna y tomandola por el menton le dice...  
  
Hao: Que envidia que fue con Yoh y no conmigo... Pero ya veras... Cambiare el futuro jajajaja. - Termino la frase Anna trataba de separarse   
  
Yoh estaba siendo invadido por la furia, y cuando iba a darle un buen golpe a Hao, ya era demaciado tarde, Hao beso a Anna y la solto violentamente. Yoh consumido por la ira aun mas desorvitado en si de lo que estaba trato de golpearlo, pero el desaparecio antes de que se le ascercara.  
  
Ren, Tamao, Hanna y Keiko Quedaron imprecionados, como paralizados. Nunca habian visto a Yoh asi de enojado. Anna por su parte estaba en el suelo consiente de lo que habia pasado y no tenia el valor de ver a nadie a los ojos...  
  
Yoh: Es hora de dormir... Tamao preparales una habitación a Hanna y a su hermanita Keiko. Asta mañana.  
  
Todos se dieron cuenta del enojo de Yoh, y Tamao comenzo a arreglar una habitación.  
  
Keiko: Hanna yo le tengo miedo a estas person...- Dijo keiko refiriendose a Hanna pero esta le tapo la boca con un dedo  
  
Hanna: Estaremos bien con ellos... Te lo aseguro. 


	2. Y mas Sorpresas

Keiko: Hanna yo le tengo miedo a estas perdón...- Dijo Keiko refiriéndose a Hanna pero esta le tapo la boca con un   
  
Dedo  
  
Hanna: Estaremos bien con ellos... Te lo aseguro.  
  
Todos acudieron a sus habitaciones. Yoh se sentía perturbado por lo que sucedió...  
  
Yoh estaba acostado en su Futón pensando seriamente...  
  
"es increíble que me moleste por cosas así, simplemente fue un beso!!, pero... Un beso de Hao con Anna! eso no lo puedo permitir..." después de pensar, empezó a murmurar algo, "No lo puedo permitir... no!! No lo puedo permitir..."  
  
Anna: Que no puedes permitir...?  
  
Anna entro sin que el se diera cuenta, sin que nadie se enterara, lentamente y se quedo parada en la puerta con la mirada caída.  
  
Yoh: Oh, Anna hola... jijijij - dijo rápidamente cambiando el semblante de su cara preocupada, Se levanto del Futón y se paro al frente de Anna.  
  
Anna: yo... - Continuo Anna, era increíble lo que estaba haciendo, estaba pidiendo disculpas, quizás una sola persona podría oírlas, a quien ella amaba.  
  
Anna: Yoh, yo quiero disculparme... yo... no pude evitarlo...  
  
Pero Yoh se acerco a ella y le tapo la boca dulcemente...  
  
Yoh: Anna, no importa, ^ ^ lo sé, se que no pudiste, estoy consiente- Le dijo Yoh en un tono de voz bajo, pero a la vez romántico.  
  
Anna: Yoh... por favor... - Anna se acercaba lentamente a Yoh para besarlo mientras esta cerraba sus ojos, al igual que Yoh que al mismo tiempo la abrazaba, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración uno del otro era como magia que los unía, claro, después de lo que paso al final de el torneo de shamanes... iban a besarse por primera ves cuando...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" un grito súper atormentador de Keiko se escucho  
  
Yoh y Anna se separaron rápidamente y corrieron de donde provenía el grito.  
  
Hanna: No no... Keiko solo Fué una pesadilla!!! Tranquilízate!!  
  
Keiko: Pero pero T_T jijijiijji fue muy real!!  
  
Hanna: Keiko!! Sabes lo que dice Mamá de estos sueños!!! Quédate tranquila!! Bueno dime que soñaste!!  
  
Keiko: Soñé con el!- Concluyo señalando con el dedo a Yoh- Yo estaba aquí en esta casa, contigo Hanna, y entonces apareció el hombre malo que me trajo en su capa, peleando con ese muchacho de allí, (señalando de nuevo a Yoh) y luego ese hombre de capa tenia una resplandor rojo y quemaba al muchacho y y... y luego me tomaba y a la muchacha de allí - Señalando a Anna - y nos llevaba a las 2 y entonces yo... yo lo mordí y y el me asusto muy feo si Nooooooo waaaaaaaa!!!- Concluyo su historia  
  
Hanna: -_ ya Hanna duérmete. Mañana buscaremos a Mama y a Papa ok?  
  
Yoh: Si Keiko n_n jijijij solo es un sueño, por cierto ^^ así se llama mi madre lindo nombre Keiko  
  
Keiko: jijijijiji n_n gracias jijijijijijijij  
  
Anna: Ôo asta se ríen igual... bah que tonterías... me voy a dormir...  
  
Hanna: Lamento las molestias señor Yoh- De nuevo haciendo una reverencia   
  
Yoh: No importa Hanna   
  
n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n  
  
Yoh seguía caminando por los pasillos asta llegar de nuevo a su habitación pero cuando paso por la ventana de la sala, y se encontró una sorpresa.  
  
Hao: jajajaa, Hola Yoh n_n Jugando a ser Papá responsable?   
  
Yoh: Maldito como te atreves a tocarla!!!   
  
Hao: jajajaja, para que sepas que tu prometida, besa bien parece que lo disfruto n_ñ  
  
Yoh: eres un maldito...  
  
Hao: pues responde la pregunta, como te va con tus hijitas?? Jajaja, disfrútalas asta que puedas!!  
  
Yoh: Hijas? de que hablas Hao? mira, no estoy de humor largarte de mi casa si?  
  
Hao: jajajaja....   
  
Junto a una llama que envolvía a Hao este desapareció.   
  
Yoh: aahh... i_i Maldito Hao!!! Deja cenizas por todos lados!! Mañana tendré que limpiarlo i______________i  
  
Pero de nuevo se empezó a escuchar un ruido en la puerta, bueno... Risas, como si algún ebrio loco se acercara. Y tocaron la puerta. COmo Yoh estaba cerca decidió abrir, pero claro que sin antes tomar a Harusame por si acaso...  
  
Se acerco lentamente... sigilosamente hacia la puerta... tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie y para que la persona que estuviera detrás, no se diera cuenta.  
  
Yoh abrió la puerta lentamente pero la persona que allí estaba la abrió del todo y entro gritando con 2 chicas Wow!!!!! Era horo horo!!  
  
Horohoro: Waaaa TAMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO prePáraME LA coMIIIIdaaa...- Empezó a gritar ronco y ebrio mientras las chicas estaban también en ese estado riendo como marionetas  
  
Yoh: shhh shhhh Horohoro 0 Habla en voz baja jijiji  
  
Horohoro: hola yohhhhhh ComOOo EstAAS?? - Bajo la voz  
  
Yoh: Mírate!! JAjajajaja!! Estas hecho un asco, y esas chicas que traes que? Horohoro?... -_U sabes que Annita me regaña si traen ustedes chicas a la casa i__i - contesto  
  
Horohoro: emm... wajajajaja ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TRAJE UNAS NIÑAS LINDAS CONMIGO WAJAJAJAJ!!!  
  
Pero lo que Horohoro no sabia es que Anna estaba detrás de el con una vena brotando en la frente y por su mala suerte... estaba enojada....  
  
Anna: YA!!!!!!!!!!...- Grito, pero a la ves le dio un golpe en la cara a Horohoro  
  
Anna: TEEEEEEEE!!! - Grito de nuevo pero esta vez el golpe era para Yoh...   
  
Anna: ESCUCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! -Grito por última ves pegando las cabezas de Horohoro y Yoh golpeándolos a ambos...  
  
Anna: Ahora quiero que ambos se duerman. Ah y esas niñas déjalas en el suelo, ya se despertaran y se Irán- Dijo Anna muy enojada y con pasos largos se fue a su habitación.  
  
Yoh: Ya lo ves? La hiciste enojar!!  
  
Keiko: Shi! y mucho!! Eres muy malo!!!  
  
Horohoro: y esta pichona quien es? - pregunto burlándose de ella  
  
Yoh: jijijijij Keiko! a la cama si?  
  
Horohoro: Quien es??  
  
Yoh: una invitada n_ñ  
  
Keiko: pero yo no puedo dormir   
  
Yoh: Duermete   
  
Keiko: Shi jijiji i_i  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Quien son esas 2 chicas?? Que quería decir Hao con eso?? Que significa el sueño de Keiko??  
  
Ahh ya deben saberlo pero lo prometo ) EL FINAL NO SE LO IMAGINAN!!  
  
-----  
  
Fin de este capitulo o.o Perdón por los errores del primer capitulo -0- es que veran, me equivoque de archivo XDDDDDDDD!! Ese era el borrador xD  
  
Sep va muy lento el Fic, y pues, ustedes pidanme por los r&r que quieren que pase y veré si lo puedo incluir... ^^  
  
Gracias Mafaldyna por tu r&r n__n!! tranquila tratare de actualizarlo cada ves que tenga tiempo =) y a ver si pongo mas escenas de YohxAnna n__nU  
  
Bye!! Gracias a todos los lectores x)  
  
Les dejo mi MSN:  
  
maphte14@hotmail.com n_ñ 


	3. ocurrencias

Waaaaaa estoy feliz TT!! Gracias por los review!!!!! Al final responderé a todos x) GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS T_____________T toy muy happy xD wenop sin mas preámbulos aquí el Fic o_oU  
  
-----------  
  
Yoh: jijijijij Keiko! a la cama si?  
  
Horohoro: Quien es??  
  
Yoh: una invitada n_ñ  
  
Keiko: pero yo no puedo dormir   
  
Yoh: Duermete   
  
Keiko: Shi jijiji i_i  
  
------------  
  
La noche paso silenciosa y tranquila Pues!! Que mas podría pasar? habían 4 intrusas en la casa, Hao que se creía una Lechuza de Hogwarts que viene y va a su antojo; La cocina... Hecha un revoltijo!, La ventana llena de cenizas (pk será!? xD) el suelo lleno de licor y de paso 2 chicas ebrias allí, una niña llorando, la otra calmándola, una chica leyendo novelas rosa, otro durmiendo feliz, otra pensando a quien va a torturar el dia siguiente y se imaginaran... Em... Que les puedo decir? ah si... UN TIPICO DIA EN CASA ASAKURA!  
  
A la mañana siguiente... Que lindo día! xD Los pájaros cantaban el sol radiaba, parecía un cuento de hadas...  
  
Tamao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 2 ZOMBIES ATACARON LA CASA AYER!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!! - Tamao se tapó los ojos y salio corriendo gritando: ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!  
  
Anna iba pasando por el pasillo lentamente por el sueño y ve a Tamao corriendo en círculos...  
  
Anna: hay ya Tamao solo son 2 chicas ebrias!!  
  
Casi de la nada aparecieron Hanna, Keiko, Ren y Yoh escurriéndose detrás de Anna para no armar mas alboroto...  
  
Hanna: Ôo por lo que veo...   
  
Keiko: Entro un gran moustro en la casa y dejo a sus hijas :D - Dijo riéndose como Yoh jijijij  
  
Ren: Ilusa...   
  
Yoh: jijiji que imaginación tienes Keiko   
  
Hanna: Keiko tonta los moustros ni los fantasmas, ni nada de esas cosas tontas existen- Dijo Hanna con enojo  
  
*Todos pusieron cara de haberse tragado un Limón pero con mas despreció*  
  
Keiko: QUE SI EXISTEN 0 PAPA SIEMPRE ME ENCEÑA DE ELLOS!!- Grito Keiko fuertemente   
  
Hanna: Pero debes aprender a no ser tonta, a ver... Si existen porque yo no los veo!? - Dijo Arrogantemente  
  
*Todos pusieron una cara de doble súper-limón pensando: O___OU qué se trae esta...!!!!!!!!*  
  
Horohoro: ge niña que bajo poder espiritual tienes... Ahyy!! Mi cabeza me duele mucho... y... estas dos del suelo quien diantres son viejo? Oo- Pregunto Horo Horo frotándose los ojos con sueño  
  
Anna: Son tus noviecitas que trajiste ayer a la casa no lo recuerdas "DON-JUAN"...!- Dijo Anna MUUUUUUUY Enojada- Además quiero saber que pasó en la ventana...- Pero para ese entonces Yoh se iba de puntillas a su habitación...  
  
Yoh: Que no lo mencione plz plz plz jijijij- Susurró  
  
Keiko: QUE NO VA A MENSIONAR SEÑOR YOH? LO DE AYER CON EL SEÑOR CON CAPA GRACIOSA? =D- Pregunto Keiko con su voz chillona de niña pequeña...  
  
Yoh: SHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...- *Yoh corrió y le tapó la boca a Keiko... Pero... Demasiado tarde... Anna ya lo estaba jalando de las orejas- Pero Annita ;_;!! Annita piedad!!  
  
Anna: OK... Orden... Tamao. Tú limpia los baños y dale algo para que se despierten a esas chicas. YOH ASAKURA ... Tú vas a limpiar TODAS las ventanas de la casa!! - Pero Yoh lo interrumpió con un suave "PERO SOLO KEME UNA Y.Y- Cállate...- Siguió anna. - OK, Horo Horo tú limpiaras todo el piso y barreras el patio -_, Hanna Has la comida... Y Keiko ven conmigo ...- Anna se llevo a Keiko y todos quedaron anonadados con Anna  
  
Todos empezaron a hacer lo que mando Anna, y pues, Keiko se fue con ella...  
  
Cuando Keiko y Anna estaban ya sentadas en la habitación de ella empiezan a hablar pero la pequeña temía de la rubia por su forma de ser...   
  
Keiko tenía cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones oscuros, una linda cara, y cuerpo muy pequeño y flaco. - Hanna era rubia con ojos miel, tenía piel trigueña y era muy alta.  
  
Anna: OK, Keiko... de donde vienen tu y tu hermana - Pregunto Anna tratando de ser amable (uhhh xDD)  
  
Keiko: bueno o.o yo me llamo Keiko Asaku...- pero fué interrumpida porque a Hanna se le calleron unos platos en la cosina y keiko salió corriendo...  
  
Cuando Keiko salía, Yoh entraba a la habitación.  
  
Yoh: Anna ^^ ya repare la ventana - dijo amablemente y se sentó a su lado  
  
Anna: te quedan todas las demás.  
  
Yoh: Lo se ^^ pero quería estar aquí y limpiar la de tu habitación jijijijij  
  
Anna: entonces adelante.- Se levanto y cuando iba a cruzar la puerta sintió un calor inminente en su hombro... Anna volteo y encontró la cálida mano de Yoh.  
  
Yoh: Vine por ti, no por la ventana... - Le dirigió una mirada sincera  
  
Anna: yo... Yoh... - dudó  
  
Yoh: jijiji recuerdas cuando termino el torneo?, me abrazaste y me dijiste que...- Anna lo interrumpió y volvió con su voz impertinente  
  
Anna: dije que te amaba. Pero no quiere decir que me voy a acostar contigo.- Dijo Anna enojada...  
  
Yoh: Pero no estoy diciendo eso ^^U - Le dio la vuelva quedando frente a frente con ella, hizo un movimiento rápido y tomo a Anna por el mentón (de nuevo -_U) pero esta vez, Yoh beso tiernamente a Anna en los labios...   
  
Anna trato de evitarlo y empezó a hacer fuerza con sus manos en el pecho de Yoh para separarlo de ella, pero Yoh se negaba a estar lejos de su cuerpo. Cuando entonces Anna empujo con todas sus fuerzas y grito: QUE TE CREES YOH!?  
  
Luego anna se arreglo el vestido y Yoh la miraba con ojos de: "Que pasa anna?"  
  
Ella tomo la cordura de nuevo. Y salio hacia la cocina pero sin antes hablarle  
  
Anna: Yoh... Solo tengo 16 años. Te agradecería que dejaras tus ataques compulsivos.  
  
--- Mientras tanto ---  
  
(Retomen la escena cuado Keiko salio de la habitación donde estaba con anna)  
  
Keiko corrió ágilmente y encontró a Hanna escondida en un rincón... y Keiko también se escondió para evitar problemas y en eso ve que las 2 chicas ebrias en el suelo y se levantan cono si fueran manipuladas por hilos. En ese instante empezó a sonar un fuerte viento abrumador y en una de las ventiscas llego Hao... las 2 chicas se alinearon a su lado...  
  
Hao: Ja, ya veo que Gan y Mai se alinearon bastante bien no lindas?  
  
Gan: a sus ordenes mi señor...  
  
Mai: siempre a su merced...  
  
Hao: excelente ^^ oigan ustedes dos salgan de alli...- Dijo refiriéndose a Keiko y hanna   
  
Keiko se levanto y se dirigió hacia Hao lentamente... había un silencio sepulcral se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de hanna y Keiko asustadas... caminó asustada hacia el.  
  
Hanna solo se digno a arrodillarse...  
  
Hao: me asombra que débil, estúpida y temerosa... Jajaja, y pensar que eres mi Hija Hanna, quizás si yo no...- Fue interrumpido cuando de un súbito movimiento hanna se levanto y grito: YO SOY HANNA ASAKURA HIJA DE ANNA KYOYAMA Y DE YOH ASAKURA NO TUYA!!  
  
Anna iba pasando directamente a la cocina cuando se quedo paralizada...  
  
Hao: nop nop... Error... tú vas a ser concebida hoy mismo, eres hija de Anna y yo Jajajajajaja- Se empezó a reír maliciosamente. - Keiko por otra parte, Sep ella si es hija de mi Hermanito, por ahora cumpliré el destino... Ya saben Gan y Mai lo que deben hacer, por otro lado... Me llevo a la chica que debió ser mi prometida desde que nací.-  
  
Hao soltó a Gan y Mai y salto al lado de Anna y se la llevo... Keiko sentía como su respiración aumentaba cada vez más... Estaba asustada y no sabía porque... en cambio Hanna ella estaba paralizada... en Shock... todo lo que ella pensó ser... y de quien era... o lo que ella pensaba era todo lo contrario...   
  
Keiko: PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Grito estremicamente.- YOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- continuo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eso es todo xD jejeje ^^ espero que les halla gustado o.o so se imaginan lo que haré ) jojojo xDDDDD  
  
Por cierto o,o el próximo capitulo tiene Lemon...  
  
Lamento el retrazo es que estaba trabajando :( sorry!!  
  
Aquí los revierws *-* GRACIAS POR TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS estoy taaaaan feliz **  
  
Shooting Star Natalie: xDDDDD es que pues tenia que pasar algo emoxionante no? xD  
  
Anna Kyouyama: OK ^^ ya habra annaxyoh y mucho x_x  
  
Expectra; gracias ^^ tb habrá Hao x Anna xD  
  
serenity-chan: NU NU NU XDDDDD Hao es miO!!!!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD solo que en este fic se lo estoy prestando a Anna xDDDDD gracias :D  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW! 


End file.
